The Ends of the Earth
by ploThief
Summary: Danny was one of Ivy's orphans. Ivy wants him back. Experimental story; up for adoption


**Title: The Ends of the Earth**

 **Summary: Danny was one of Ivy's orphans. Ivy wants him back.**

 **pTf Type: Experimental; up for adoption**

 **Rating: K+ - T**

 **Disclosure: I do not own Danny Phantom (Nicktoons) or Batman (DC).**

* * *

1

* * *

 _Slowly stirring, swirling doors, weightless in the sea of green. She stands ahead, tattered jeans and bloodstained blouse._

 _"Sara." Despite her current state, she still gives him a lively smile._

 _"Hey Danny," she responds. "You're looking good." He gives her a halfhearted grin and let's it fall._

 _"I would say the same but, ah..." She gives a little laugh and smooths out her shirt. It shows off the bullet holes._

 _"I know. Crooked cops do that to ya."_

" _No kidding," he gestures to their surrounding. "It's creepy here and the neighbors can be a pain, but it works." Then again, half of the locals seemed to forget that frequently. Good thing he and his thermos were there to remind them._

 _"You're the last one." She cut into his thoughts_.

" _Huh?"_

 _"Alive." She pursed her lips as she looked at him again. "Well, somewhat alive."_

 _"Thanks for noticing," He doesn't really mean to come out that way, but it always does anyway. Phantoms of a past sanctuary and hopeful faces seep out of his mind, but he sadly brushes them away fora better time. Something is wrong. "What does that matter?" Was those organizations after him again? The GiW were a pain as it is, he didn't want another one haunting him again. The ghost's expression turns grave._

 _"It matters everything to Ivy." Danny stiffens, his glow snapping back like a rubber band. It flickers softly once more._

 _"But she's..." Dead. He saw it on the news. She became fully human a while ago, and Danny had planned to go see her. But ghosts and school got in the way, and next thing he knew she's buried six feet under in Gotham. He was going to visit her grave next week._

 _"Not anymore," Sara whispers, the playful manner gone entirely. "Plants wither and grow back all the time. Die in autumn, bloom back by spring._

 _"She's not just a plant," he snaps automatically. He hated how little people saw of her. She is more than just a plant._

 _"She's not." The ghost agrees. She floats up to where a purple door resides. "That's why death brought her back. My death. And now your the last one. So you better be ready Danny." Sara opens the door and enters._

 _"Be ready?" He tries to catch up to her, but the door closes on his face. He opens it, but only finds bright lights dotting the emptiness. "Oh, come on." he sticks his head in. "Sara! What do you mean, be ready?"_

 _"Exactly what I mean." Danny whips around, moving so fast to face her that only his fingers holding the doorframe keeps him from falling in. But with a single push, he loses balance and gravity pulls him. Sara waves as he struggles to fly, growing farther and farther away._

 _"Good luck Danny. She's coming for you."_

Danny shoots up his bed, eyes radioactive as he gasps for air. The green blinks to blue when he calms, leaving the sound of crickets and his racing thoughts.

 _She's coming for you._

No denying he wants to see her again, but not like this. Was she a ghost now too, or did she really rise? And how will she act when she sees how much he's changed? That little orphan in her park was still him, but not all of him. Also his parents were another matter. Would she be mistaken as a ghost? Probably. Get shot by his parents? Undoubtedly. Retaliate violently? Danny groaned and massaged his head. By the time this mess was over the whole town will be a tropical jungle that makes Undergrowth's infestation look tame!

"At least Sam would be happy," he chuckled darkly before falling back on his sheets.

Yep, nothing like a good ominous warning of definite disaster to start the day.

* * *

 _...Deep in Gotham City, under the twisting vines, a tombstone begins to shake. Dirt and leaves scatter away, revealing a single green hand reaching out of the grave..._

* * *

 **A/N: I should be continuing other stories but instead I keep making new ones help me I can't stop T-T**

 **That aside, Poison Ivy really did take care of some orphans in the comic books of "Batman: Gotham Knights #61-65" during the events of _No Man's Land_. She cared so much for these kids that she got cured (found a cure for her powers/condition) when she thought that she was driving them to suicide because they were around her and her powers for too long. She later dies trying to get her powers back to save/stop the organization after her orphans, but is somehow brought back to life. her first apperance again is killing two cops that killed one of her orphans.**

 **And here is the kicker: one of her orphans is named Danny. (Although he was shown committing suicide but I'm gonna pretend that was some other ophan so this fic can work).**

 **If you want to find out more about Poison Ivy's orphans just Google "poison ivy orphans" or just read the history of poison ivy at the Batman wiki.**

 **++Please help me with coming up with a good title for this fic. I feel this title does not work with the story++**


End file.
